The Muppets Vacation at Disney World transcript
Prologue: The opening intro Announcer: "And now, it's time for The Muppets Vacation at Disney World, starring Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, the Great Gonzo, Scooter, Skeeter, Walter and the rest of the entire Muppet Show gang." Scene 1: Fozzie's mother, Emily's House Kermit: "Okay, Emily, do we have everything packed for our trip to Disney World yet?" Emily: "We sure do, Kermit, they're all in our suit cases and duffel bags." Scooter: "Good thing we got all of our cash for tickets." Toby: "That's good, 'cause me, Bethany, Robin, Andy, Randy, Horace, Boris, Jasper and Sophie wanna play the fun thrilled games and ride all of the fun thrilled rides." Bunsen: "Beaker and I are thinking about riding the fun thrilled rides as well too." Beaker: "Mee, mo, mee, mo, mee." Fozzie: "Come on, everybody, let's head on out for the bus." In Background Kermit: We're going on vacation it's a super thrilling edition come on let's go '' ''to our next location Gonzo: we're going on vacation it's right across our nation Scooter: we been to Disney World before but this is the time we get to go there again Camilla: (clucking go there again) Walter: go there again Fozzie: my dear good friends let's head on out again The Muppet friends head on out the door and drive around on the Electric Mayhem bus on their way to Disney World for the 2nd time. The entrance to Disney World/the ticket booth Ticket Booth Owner: "Hello and welcome to Disney World, how can I help all of you out here?" Kermit: "We would like some tickets to go on every single ride, please." Ticket Booth Owner: "That'll be 47 dollars, please." Kermit: "47 dollars? well here you go." Kermit gives the ticket booth owner 47 dollars and the ticket booth owner gives them their tickets. Ticket Booth Owner: "Okay, here you guys go, enjoy your vacation, don't get in too much trouble this time." Gonzo: "Okay, thanks a bunch." The Muppet friends enter the Disney World theme park. In Background Rowlf: Well it will take an awful lot of clouds to rain on my parade lappin' lemonades man I got it made Rowlf (continued): I got a brand new bone to call my own and all the bills to pay I'm so glad I stayed oh I'm doggin' it Rowlf: now he don't mind if people call him lazy if they don't see his highway his way that's just crazy Rowlf: you know that we could just pass the day away just barkin' up a tree it's the life for me I'm doggin' it Kermit: "Okay, Dr. Honeydew, you take Beaker with you to go on the thrill rides, Gonzo, you take Rizzo, Yolanda and Camilla with you to the Meet and Greet Station, Robin, Bean, Toby, Bethany, Andy and Randy, you guys can play around the leaping fountains at the Imagination Pavilion, Fozzie, you can do your tap dancing routine in front of Chip and Dale and, Piggy, you and I can go sight seeing together as always." Link Hogthrob: "And so will Denise and I," Denise: "and our piglets as well too." Kermit: "Oh good, we planned this vacation trip just the way we wanted it to be." Bunsen and Beaker walk around on their way to the thrill rides: Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, Star Tours: The Adventures Continue ''and Mad Tea Party while Gonzo, Rizzo, Yolanda and Camilla walk around on their way to the Meet and Greet Station, Robin, Bean, Toby, Bethany, Andy and Randy walk around on their way to the leaping fountains at the Imagination Pavilion, Fozzie walks around on his way to see Chip and Dale while Kermit, Miss Piggy, Link Hogthrob and Denise go sight seeing. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad Bunsen: "Beaker, how 'bout this ride?" Beaker: "Mee, mo, mee, mo, mee-mee, mo, mee, mo." Bunsen and Beaker go right on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad and the roller-coaster train begins moving around, then it goes super fast. Beaker: And Meeping Crazily Thunder Mountain Railroad comes right to the end of the line. Bunsen and Beaker get right off Thunder Mountain Railroad. Bunsen: "Oh, Beaker, I always knew you were such a number 1 fan of those thrill rides." Beaker's quite surprised about it. The Meet and Greet Station Gonzo: "Oh hi there, I'm Gonzo and this is Rizzo, that's Yolanda and that's Camilla." Belle: "Oh hello there, Gonzo, I'm Belle, and these are my good friends: Snow White, Aurora, Ariel, Pocahontas and the others who go to fun thrilled parties with me." Rizzo: "Oh wow, dat's lots of good friends t'live by." The Imagination Pavilion Toby: "Try to catch me, Bethany!" Bethany: "Not if I catch you 1st, Toby!" Robin: "Oh boy, I sure enjoy this vacation trip." Chip and Dale's corner Fozzie: "What's Mickey Mouse's most favorite sport? 'Minnie-Golf, get it? ''Minnie'' golf?" (Brief pause) Fozzie: "Okay, don't hurt yourselves there." Cut to Kermit, Miss Piggy, Link Hogthrob and Denise walking around and the Guest Star following them...... Kermit: "Oh hey, (Guest Star's 1st Name), how's it going?" Guest Star: "Pretty good, Kermit, I just enjoy the great outdoors and the beautiful scenery out here." Kermit: "So do I, it reminds me of a super good song." Miss Piggy: "Then let's do it." Kermit: On Banjo ''Why are'' ''there so many'' ''songs'' ''about rainbows'' ''and what's on'' ''the other side'' Miss Piggy: ''rainbows are visions'' ''but only illusions'' ''and rainbows have nothing'' ''to hide'' Link Hogthrob: ''so we been told'' ''and some chose'' ''to believe it'' ''I know they're wrong'' ''wait and see'' Denise: ''someday we'll find it'' ''the rainbow connection'' ''the lovers'' ''the dreamers'' ''and me'' Kermit: Playing On Banjo Again Guest Star: ''who said'' ''that every wish'' ''would be heard'' ''and answered'' ''when wished on'' ''the morning star'' Denise: ''somebody thought of that'' ''and someone believed it'' ''look what it's done'' ''so far'' Miss Piggy: ''what's so amazing'' ''that keeps us'' ''star gazing'' ''and what do you think'' ''we might see'' Link Hogthrob: ''someday we'll find it'' ''the rainbow connection'' ''the lovers'' ''the dreamers'' ''and me'' ''all of us'' ''under its spell'' ''we know'' ''that it's'' ''probably magic'' Kermit: ''have you been'' ''half asleep'' ''and have you'' ''heard voices'' Guest Star: ''I heard them'' ''calling my name'' Link Hogthrob: ''is this '' ''the sweet sound?'' ''that calls'' ''the young sailors'' ''the voice '' ''might be 1'' ''and the same'' Denise: ''I heard it '' ''too many times'' ''to ignore it'' ''it's something'' ''that I'm supposed '' ''to be'' Miss Piggy: ''someday'' ''we'll find it'' ''the rainbow connection'' ''the lovers'' ''the dreamers'' ''and me'' Kermit: ''la, dee, da, dee, da, dum, doo, da, dee, da, dee, dum, dee, da, doo'''. Ends ''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue Beaker: And Meeping The ride comes right to an end. Category:Television specials transcripts Category:2018